


You're okay, Elsa. I got you

by Raachi



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anna's sacrifice, Gen, POV Anna, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: Anna nel momento in cui decide di salvare Elsa a discapito della propria vita.





	You're okay, Elsa. I got you

La tempesta infuriava con una violenza a lei sconosciuta. Il vento ululava, devastando ogni ostacolo che incontrava nel suo gelido cammino di distruzione, così forte che non dava tempo alla neve di posarsi al suolo. E colpiva, colpiva come una frusta, ma non sentiva dolore. Non sentiva più nulla, neppure il freddo.  
_Elsa…_  
Quella furia non era altro che la tangibile manifestazione dei sentimenti dell’amata sorella.  
_“Non piangere, Elsa”_ pregò il cielo. _“Non c’è nulla di cui tu debba aver paura, perché io… Io-“_.  
Sentì l’aria mancarle, non perché fosse rarefatta ma… Lentamente il cuore stava rintoccando gli ultimi istanti di una vita vissuta a metà.  
Non voleva morire, non prima di aver detto ad Elsa quanto bene le volesse. Non prima di averla stretta tra le braccia, dandole quel calore di cui era stata sempre priva.  
Kristoff sarebbe presto giunto, lo sentiva.  
E fu un sollievo quando la tempesta si placò d’improvviso. E fu un sollievo scorgere l’amato.  
E il sibilo di una lama sguainata interruppe il tombale e innaturale silenzio.  
Così… Non fu più Kristoff.  


_Elsa._  



End file.
